


Cooperation

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Short One Shot, Surprise Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “About the baby… It’s yours. “Nick finds out his ex-girlfriend's baby is hisShort one shot
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Cooperation

You stared morosely at the little plastic stick sitting on the corner of your bathroom sink. “Pregnant” the little digital stick read clearly. This was the fourth test you had taken, all coming up positive almost immediately. You took in a shaky breath, trying to steady your suddenly nauseous stomach. 

“How the heck did this happen?” You asked your reflection in the mirror, wrinkling your nose as you took in your pale appearance and the sunken bags under your eyes. “Morning sickness my ass.” You mumbled rushing towards the toilet to empty your stomach yet again. Your morning sickness seemed a bit confused, getting bad in the evening and lasting into the night, thus preventing you from getting decent sleep in. Rising your mouth out you decided you really needed to try to get some sleep, and then you would make a doctor’s appointment first thing in the morning. You refused to let your mind drift to the father of your unborn child. To say things had not ended well between the two of you would be a lie. You were not looking forward to seeing him again, or sharing child rearing responsibilities with him. 

Two months passed by in what seemed like a blink of the eye. Everything was progressing smoothly with your pregnancy and you were feeling much better, the nausea subsiding significantly now that you were in your fourth month of pregnancy. You parked in your space at your apartment complex, hand absentmindedly rubbing your now protruding belly. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” The voice of your ex Nick Jackson made you jump, heart racing as you looked up seeing him leaning on your door frame, eyes focused on your little bump. 

“Nick.” You gasped. “What are you doing here?” 

“My mom saw you coming out of the obstetrician’s office. Saw that bump of yours and did some math. She called me and read me the riot act for not telling her she had a grandchild on the way. I had to come see for myself because I had no idea what she was talking about.”

“About the baby… It’s yours. “You started, quickly stopping yourself when you realized how stupid that sounded. He was already acknowledging the baby, she didn’t need to use that line. 

“Of course, it’s mine. For all your faults, you’re not a slut. I didn’t think you had already spread your legs for someone and gotten knocked up.” Nick replied. “Now, can we go inside and discuss how this is going to work and why I’m just now finding out about this?” 

“This Nick, this is why you’re just finding out.” You snapped. “With your cutting little comments and dickish behavior I wasn’t exactly going to run to tell you I was pregnant. I’ve been working up the nerve for two months to come tell you.” 

“You’re not exactly blameless in this Y/N.” Nick pointed out and you had to acknowledge he was right. The two of you together was toxic and you were just as guilty as him in the downfall of your relationship.

“You’re right.” You told him. “We’re both to blame. But now we have this child to look after, so we’re going to have to figure out how to get along. We’re going to be in each other’s lives for the rest of our lives, so we better get used to it.

“Agreed.” Nick said with a nod. “So let’s go work out some ground rules.” He stepped aside to allow you to open the door, following you to start the biggest discussion of your lives.


End file.
